Ce n'est pas de ta faute
by Xyann
Summary: Capturé par Voldemort, Harry se fait torturer. Il est secouru et Draco l'aide à s'en remettre...  c'est ma toute première fic ! personnages assez OOC


**Salut vous :D**

**Voici ma toute première fic !**

**Alors soyez indulgents, surtout qu'il doit rester une tonne de fautes !**

**Merci, **

**Yanne ^^**

**Auteur :** Xyann (ou Yanne, peut importe, c'est moi de toute façon !)

**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages sont à J.K.R !

**Spoiler :** je crois pas qu'il y en ais :P non… nonon pas de spoiler ^^

**Genre : **shonen-ai ! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous êtes homophobes, bin babaille !

**Ceci est un OS, si quelqu'un se le demandait lol**

**Sur ce,**

**Enjoy :)**

**Ce n'est pas ****de ta faute**

La douleur. Encore et toujours. Dans tout son corps. Il a l'impression qu'on lui brûle les entrailles. Comme un feu ardent qui fait flamber ses veines. Comme un poison sinueux qui s'infiltre dans son sang. C'est un sentiment tellement atroce. Il ne peut que sentir la douleur. Il ne voit ni n'entend plus ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Mais le pire, c'est le sentiment d'impuissance. Il ne peut pas s'échapper. Il ne peut même pas combattre le sort. Il ne peut pas lutter. Il doit payer. Pour tous ceux qui sont morts par sa faute. Pour tous ceux qui ont été tués par les affreux Mangemorts. Tous ces innocents morts car il n'est pas capable de _le_ combattre. Alors il souffre. En silence. Dans un sombre manoir délabré au fond d'une gigantesque forêt. Personne ne viendra le délivrer ici.

Pourtant tout s'arrête. Beaucoup trop tôt. Il tombe sur le sol, trop faible. Il entend des voix. Puis des sorts sont lancés autour de lui. Il se sent soulevé par des bras puissants. La personne qui le tient ainsi n'a pas la marque des ténèbres. Ce n'est donc sûrement pas un Mangemort. Une délicieuse odeur de vanille arrive jusqu'à son nez. Ce doit être l'homme (car ce n'est sûrement pas une femme qui le soulève de cette façon) qui sent si bon. Il a déjà sentit ce parfum exquis. Une personne de son entourage. Mais qui ?...

Finalement… quelqu'un est venu le chercher…

xxxXXXxxx

«Il se réveille, je pense !» une voix de fille. Hermione ?

«Harry ! Harry ? T'es réveillé mon vieux ?» Ça c'est Ron à coup sûr !

Ils ne devraient pas être là. Ils ne devraient pas se préoccuper de lui. Il doit payer. Sa punition n'est pas terminée…

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les refermant aussitôt à cause de la lumière vive. Il papillonna des paupières et finalement il vit. Des murs blancs, Des lits blancs,… Il était bien à l'infirmerie de l'école. À la droite de son lit, se tenait Ron, Hermione et le professeur Dumbledore. À sa gauche se tenait… Malfoy et Rogue ! Mais que faisaient-ils là, eux ? Peut-être étaient-ils là pour finir la punition ? Pourtant ils avaient tout deux l'air soucieux… Malfoy, soucieux ? Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais il ne posa aucune question. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

«De-depuis comb-b-bien de temps j-je suis i-ici ?» bégaya Harry.

«Depuis environ quatorze heures» dit le professeur Rogue.

Ils étaient là pour le faire payer. C'était évident. Ils étaient Mangemorts, non ? Bon il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve, c'est vrai. Mais il en était sur ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ça faisait cinq heure qu'il aurait du recevoir son châtiment. Leur maître ne serait pas content d'eux.

«Allez-y je suis prêt pour ma punition» dit Harry le visage fermé, en regardant les deux ''Mangemorts''.

«Eeeeh Potter ? De quoi tu parle ?» dit Malfoy, surpris.

«Baah je suis prêt ! Ça fait cinq heure que j'aurais du l'avoir !»

«Avoir quoi Harry ?» demanda Dumbledore.

«Baah mon doloris habituel ! Ma punition, quoi !» dit Harry. «Parce que je doit payer…» rajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

Tout le monde le regardait, horrifié. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'en finissaient-ils pas ? D'habitude le lord, ou tout autre bourreau, le faisait le plus vite possible, pour s'en débarrasser. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ?

«Tu avais… un doloris… tout les dix heures !» dit Hermione, encore plus horrifiée.

«Oh… par Merlin…» chuchota Malfoy.

«Oh Harry !» dit la jeune fille en le prenant dans ses bras. «Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait…»

Le brun, surpris, referma ses bras autour de son amie. Ça faisait maintenant douze jours qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact humain. Il ne devait pas en avoir ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il ne le méritait pas…

xxxXXXxxx

«Je pense que Harry est traumatisé par ce qu'il a vécu. C'est pourquoi il ne réagit pas quand il parle de sa ''punition'' ou pourquoi il trouve cela normal de recevoir un doloris à chaque dix heures. Il est comme quelqu'un en choc post-traumatique.» expliquait l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh.

«Mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Weasley, je compte sur vous pour venir le voir souvent» ceux-ci aquiessèrent. « Monsieur Malfoy, je veux que vous vous occupiez de lui.» expliqua Dumbledore.

«Moi ? Mais… mais pourquoi ?» demanda le blond.

«Parce que tu faisais parti de ceux qui l'ont sauvé et inconsciemment, il le sait.» répondit le vieil homme.

«Mais… il me déteste !»

«Alors rapprochez-vous !» dit Dumbledore en s'en allant tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

«Eeeeh… Malfoy…» commença Hermione.

«Oui ?» dit le serpentard d'un ton (qui se voulait) froid.

«Tu as dit «il me déteste» mais alors _tu_ ne le déteste pas toi ?» demanda la jeune femme.

À la surprise de Ron et Hermione, Draco rougit. « Eeeeh… non… baah enfin… je…n-non je le déteste pas… enfin… je crois… je…»

Hermione haussa un sourcil et Ron fronça les siens.

«Tu es sur Malfoy ?» demanda Ron. Il avait mal interprété la gêne du jeune serpentard.

«Ouais !» répliqua vivement le blond.

Hermione, elle, se doutait de quelque chose, mais n'en fit pas part aux deux garçons. Les résultats de ses doutes viendraient très certainement bientôt, connaissant Harry.

xxxXXXxxx

C'est seulement en se réveillant que Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. À côté de lui, Draco somnolait. Il était assis, ou plutôt évaché sur une chaise en bois, la tête renversée par en arrière. _Il va avoir mal au cou en se réveillant !_ pensa Harry. Il se surprit aussi à penser que comme ça, il était vraiment beau. _Baah d'habitude aussi, mais comme ça il a l'air paisible, ça lui va bien… ça le rend plus beau aussi… mais dans le sens attirant, et non effrayant comme d'habitude_. Non ! Il ne devait pas penser ça ! Il ne le méritait pas ! Dès qu'il serait seul, il se punirait lui-même puisque personne n'avait l'intention de le faire…

«Harry ?» demanda Draco, maintenant réveillé. _Harry? __Comment ça Harry! C'est Potter son nom, et tu le sais! Plus maintenant… car tu l'a… le déteste ! Non ! Oh que oui ! Aaaaah je suis en train de m'obstiner avec moi-même !_ Harry rougit d'avoir été surpris en train de reluquer le blond. _Il est mignon quand il rougit ! Quoi ? Non ! Aaaaah !_

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air bizarre !» demanda à son tour le griffondor.

«Aaaah euuh je réfléchissais» il rougit quelque peu en disant cela mais continua «En fait, je… je vais passer beaucoup de temps avec toi à partir de maintenant. Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'aider à reprendre une vie… normale. Peut importe la définition de normale, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Harry Potter hahaha !»

«Wouaw Malfoy t'es capable de faire de l'humour !» dit Harry avec le sourire.

Draco se renfrogna quelque peu et croisa les bras en boudant comme un petit enfant. Le brun éclata de rire devant la bouille si mignonne du blond. Celui-ci s'écria

«Hey ! Te moque pas de moi !» il bouda encore quelque secondes, mais finalement il rit avec Harry. «Har... Potter, eeeh… est-ce… est-ce que ça te dérange si c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi ?» demanda Draco gêné et rougissant.

«N-non… je… en fait, j'ai une condition…» _Oh non ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Même si je n'ai pas le droit de m'attacher, je vais profiter de ta présence… Je me punirai de toute façon…_ Il choisi de ne pas faire remarquer a Draco qu'il rougissait. Celui-ci aurait boudé pour vrai, cette-fois !

«Laquelle ?» demanda le beau serpentard, hésitant quand à être heureux, frustré ou suspicieux.

«Qu'on… » _Qu'on… qu'on quoi ?_ pensa Draco. «S'appelle par nos prénom…»

«OUI ! Eeeh je veux dire ouais… ok…» répondit le blond en évitant le regard du beau ténébreux.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, tout les deux perdu dans leurs pensées.

«Harry as-tu… mal quelque part ? Peux-tu marcher ?»demanda Draco.

«N-non j'ai mal nulle part… mais j'ai de la misère à marcher seul… tu… tu veux bien m'aider à… à aller… aux toilettes ?» demanda le brun en rougissant encore une fois.

«Eeeh… ouais…» répondit Draco en rougissant lui aussi légèrement.

xxxXXXxxx

Draco était inquiet. Ça faisait vingt minutes qu'il tournait en rond devant la salle de bain. Ça faisait aussi exactement sept minutes que le bruit de la douche avait arrêté. Le blond s'inquiétait. _Il était faible tout à l'heure ! Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Il est peut-être tombé !_ Il se décida et entra.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Harry était évanoui par terre en boxer, les avant-bras mutilés. Pas sur les poignets pour se suicider, mais plutôt comme s'il avait voulu seulement se faire mal. Draco se précipita sur Harry.

À l'aide d'un sort, il referma les plaies. Il nettoya aussi le sang qui avait coulé sur ses mains et ensuite par terre. Il avait aussi taché une serviette et un bout du boxer vert. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser _Il est vraiment sexyyyyy ! Draco ! C'est pas le moment de fantasmer sur lui ! Même si il est en boxer… vert… vert ? Je savais qu'il avait des tendances serpentard ! De toute façon, à voir toutes ses sorties nocturnes et sa manie de ne jamais suivre les consignes…Ça le rend encore plus sexy ! Aaaah c'est pas le moment j'ai dit !_ Il ramena Harry dans son lit d'infirmerie et recommença à le veiller.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry venait à peine de se réveiller (encore une fois) que Draco se précipitait sur lui (encore une fois !).

«Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire un truc pareil ? C'était quoi _ça_ ? Tu viens d'être retrouver ! Je m'inquiétais tellement ! À peine revenu que t'essaye de tout ficher en l'air ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Ne refais plus jamais ça compris ?» il avait presque crié «Je m'inquiétais… Tu n'as pas à te punir, Harry… **Ce n'est pas de ta faute** !» dit-il beaucoup plus bas, presque ne chuchotant.

Harry baissa la tête. Et s'il avait raison ? Après tout, il avait payé… Il le méritait… mais maintenant, de retour parmi ses amis, il se rendait compte que Voldemort lui avait implanté cette idée, le fait d'être personnellement responsable pour tous ses morts, c'est le lord noir qui l'avait poussé à penser ça… il commençait à se rendre compte que ce n'était peut être pas vrai… Peut-être pourrait-il vivre comme avant… Des gens s'étaient inquiétés pour lui quand il avait disparu… Draco… Draco ? Il s'inquiétait ? Lui ? Draco Malfoy s'était inquiété pour Harry Potter ! Ce n'était peut-être pas un mangemort alors… Il releva la tête et croisa le regard gris, orageux à cet instant. Les joues du blond étaient légèrement rosies d'avoir avoué avoir été inquiet.

«Eeeh je…» commença Draco.

«Chuuut… Draco… Merci !» dit Harry en se levant du lit pour se placer devant le serpentard.

Il était donc face à face, plus rouge l'un que l'autre. Draco fit un pas en avant. Il était vraiment très proche d'Harry à présent. Ça le troublait beaucoup. Le blond savait depuis longtemps qu'il était attiré par les hommes, mais quand était-il d'Harry ? Oui, ils avaient été ennemis, oui ils s'étaient tapés dessus, mais rien de bien grave [1] ne s'était passé entre eux… et Draco n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Harry comme un ennemi. Tout au plus un rivale à surpasser. En fait, il était plutôt jaloux de la vie que le survivant menait. Peut importe. L'important c'est que pendant sa disparition, il s'était tellement inquiété qu'il était tombé en dépression. Severus était venu le voir un soir et l'avait forcé à avouer ce qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer lui-même. Il aimait Harry Potter.

En ce moment même, celui qu'il aimait, se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, les joues en feu, et se n'était, pour une fois, pas pour se battre.

«Pourquoi ?» finit-il par demander en chuchotant.

«Pourquoi quoi ?» demanda Harry, le regard plongé dans celui de Draco.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu dit merci ?» demanda le blond toujours en chuchotant.

«Parce que… parce que tu es là… parce que tu reste, aussi… parce que tu t'inquiétais, parce que tu m'as aidé… parce que tu m'aide encore… parce que maintenant, enfin, tu es gentil… et j'aime ça…» souffla-t-il. Soudain il _la_ sentit. _Cette odeur_. L'odeur de vanille, si délicieuse, qui était venu jusqu'à son nez quand la pers… Draco l'avait soulevé… «C'était toi…»

«Moi ? Moi quoi ?» demanda celui-ci.

«C'était toi !» dit Harry en se précipitant dans les bras du blond, qui ne comprenait rien. Draco était légèrement plus grand que lui. Par conséquent, Harry put aisément enfouir son visage dans le cou de son "ami". Draco mis ses bras autour du brun, se demandant un peu pourquoi, mais profitant tout de même de cette nouvelle proximité. Harry, lui, était vraiment heureux. Draco lui plaisait de plus en plus et il se laissait aller à ses sentiments.

Au bout d'un moment collé l'un à l'autre, Draco se sépara de lui tout en lui prenant la main.

«Viens»

Il l'amena sur le lit. Il s'installa confortablement, mis couché, mi assis, et tira Harry vers lui. Celui-ci se coucha à côté du blond et s'appuya sur lui. Le griffondor avait à présent la tête sur la poitrine de Daco. Il avait entouré celui-ci de ses bras, tandis que le blond avait mis un des siens sur les épaules du brun.

«Tu sens vraiment bon…» dit Harry en rougissant.

«C'est pour ça que tu me colle ?» demanda Draco, inquiet sans le laisser paraître.

«Oui et non…»

«Explique-moi alors !» dit doucement le serpentard.

Harry releva un peu sa tête de façon à voir les magnifiques yeux de Draco.

«Tu va me trouver vraiment fleur bleu…»

«Mais non voyons !»

«Eeeh ok alors eeeh quand vous m'avez sauvé… la personne qui m'a soulevé sentait si bon, tellement que c'est le seul détail que j'ai retenu… et c'était toi… Et ensuite tu es toujours là pour moi depuis que je suis revenu et… si gentil… avant je ne me permettais aucun sentiment à ton égard de peur que tu sois aussi méchant que tu voulais le faire croire, ou pire mangemort. Mais tu n'es rien de tout ça… Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir rencontré le vrai Draco…» chuchota-t-il. _Viens-t-il de dire qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ? YAHOUU ! Oh peut-être qu'il parlait d'amitié…merde !_ Harry détourna la tête pour que le serpentard ne voir pas les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Mais le blond avait vu et lui releva le menton avec son doigt. Mais le griffondor gardait obstinément les yeux tournés à l'opposé du blond.

«Harry… Je t'aime !»

Le brun tourna immédiatement le regard vers lui.

«C'est vrai ? Tu… tu t'es inquiété pour moi pendant que j'était… disparu ?» demanda Harry gêné. _On dirait un enfant comme ça ! Il est trooop mignon ! Draco ! Arrête de rêvasser et répond-lui !_

«Évidemment que je me suis inquiété !» s'écria-t-il. «Je me suis tellement inquiété que j'ai arrêté toute activité… je ne mangeais ni ne dormais plus, tellement que j'ai du arrêter d'aller en cours. Je n'étais plus capable de suivre… Harry je suis tombé en dépression pour toi !»

«Draco je…»

«Chuuut mon amour ! C'est fini maintenant…» dit le vert et argent en caressant la joue de son plus-du-tout-si-juste-ami-que-ça.

«Dray… Je t'aime aussi !»

Le concerné ne quittait plus le regard émeraude des yeux. Ils se rapprochèrent encore. Ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Draco ne voulait pas brusquer Harry, mais celui-ci, en ayant assez d'attendre, supprima le reste de distance entre eux et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Tendre au début, le baisé devint vite passionné. Draco vint caresser langoureusement la langue d'Harry avec la sienne. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les joues rougies. Le brun regarda les lèvres un peu enflées de Draco. Trop tenté, il l'embrassa de nouveaux. Draco sourit contre la bouche du griffondor et approfondit encore une fois le baiser.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrait. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus les pas d'Hermione et Ron qui s'avançaient dans la pièce croyant trouver Harry relax et peut-être même endormi, d'après l'heure assez tardive. À la place, ils le trouvèrent en train… d'embrasser ! C'est bien, il s'était enfin trouvé quelqu'un ! Ils se figèrent soudain en remarquant qui était le fameux _quelqu'un qu'il s'était trouvé_…Malfoy !

«Mon dieu…» chuchota Hermione tandis que Ron hurlait

«HARRY !»

Celui-ci sursauta mais n'en montra rien en reconnaissant Ron, bien décidé à ne pas s'énerver contre son meilleur ami. Il se sépara donc tranquillement de son… petit-ami ?

«Ah ! Allo Ron !» dit-il décontracté. Il se releva un peu et s'assit à côté de Draco en lui prenant la main.

«Mais… Harry…» Ron n'était même pas capable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

«Ron, Hermione, eeh je suis gay» dit solennellement Harry en se retenant d'éclater de rire en voyant les mines d'enterrement de ses amis. Draco avait manifestement autant de difficulté à se retenir car il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre son sérieux, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Harry laisse échapper quelques éclats à son tour.

«Harry !» Ron avait l'air vraiment choqué par le fait qu'Harry soit si décontracté en le disant et même en rit. «Comment tu peux… comment tu peux effacer toutes ces années où il nous en a fait baver ?»

«Écoute Ron. Si tu n'es pas capable de voir au-delà des apparences, c'est ton problème. Moi j'ai vu ce qui se cache derrière le Malfoy froid et hautain. J'ai découvert Draco… et je l'aime !»

«Moi aussi je t'aime» chuchota le serpentard contre son oreille tout en souriant. Harry sourit lui-aussi.

«Je m'en doutait !» dit Hermione en souriant à son tour.

«Comment tu pouvait t'en douter alors que je n'en était pas tout à fait sur moi-même !» dit le brun, surpris.

«Si tu savais le nombre de fois où inconsciemment, tu parlais de beaux garçons avec Ginny, Lavande, Parvati et moi !»

«Je ne comprend pas !»

«C'est simple, quand une de nous disait que tel garçon était mignon, tu approuvais avec les autres filles ! C'est juste un exemple parmi plusieurs, mais de toute façon je m'en doutais !» dit la jeune fille avec un petit rire satisfait.

«Mais je faisais très attention pour que personne ne remarque…» dit Harry en souriant tout de même, fier de son amie.

BOUUM !

Ron venait de s'évanouir.

Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

«Oups» dit Hermione entre deux éclats.

Avec l'aide de Draco, elle installa son petit-ami sur le lit voisin de celui d'Harry, toujours en riant.

«Il s'Habituera, vous verrez !» dit-elle en regardant les garçons avec un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Les deux autres sourirent à leur tour. Draco retourna s'installer aux côtés de son récent petit-ami et Hermione s'assit en face d'eux.

«J'avais deviné pour Draco aussi !» dit=elle.

«Comment ça ?» demanda celui-ci.

«Hey bien, quand je t'ai demandé si tu le détestait aussi, tu a tellement hésité dans ta réponse,… et en plus tu as rougit,… ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille et j'ai décidé d'attendre les résultats ! Je me suis toujours demandé si votre si grande haine mutuelle ne cachait pas un sentiment plus fort… finalement, j'avais raison !» finit-elle en riant.

«Wouaw Gra… Hermione, je savais que tu étais plutôt intelligente mais pas à ce point-là !» dit le blond en souriant à sa nouvelle amie.

«Oh que oui ! Tu peux en être sur !» dit Harry en riant à son tour.

xxxXXXxxx

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Ron ne se réveille.

«Aaaah c'était pas un rêve alors…» dit-il en voyant où il se trouvait et avec qui. Harry et Draco étaient assis collés sur un lit et Hermione était assise en tailleur sur son lit à lui. En l'entendant se réveiller, elle vint immédiatement se coller contre lui.

«Alors ?» demanda timidement Harry.

«Alors quoi ?» demanda le rouquin.

«Baah… est-ce que ça te dérange que je sois… gay ? Et… avec Draco ?» dit le survivant.

«Pour le fait que tu sois gay, ça je m'en fou. Pour Malfoy…»

«Draco»

«Pour D-Draco… je… je vais m'habituer»

«Oooh merci Ron !» s'exclama Harry en lui sautant au cou. Ne s'y attendant pas, Ron bascula en bas de lit en amenant Harry avec lui.

«Wooow !» s'exclama le rouquin, avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivis par les trois autres.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se chamailler et se chatouiller toujours en pouffant.

«Je me sens un peu abandonné là» dit Draco sérieux en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

«Ouais moi aussi !» dit la jeune fille en se retenant de rire.

Harry et Ron s'étaient arrêté le croyant sérieux.

«Mione, Dray…» commença Harry.

Les concernés échangèrent un regard complice.

«YIHAAAA !» s'écrièrent-ils en cœur. Ils sautèrent en bas du lit et se précipitèrent en riant sur leurs petits-amis qui riaient eux-aussi.

xxxXXXxxx

«J'aurais jamais cru qu'on finirait par s'amuser comme ça avec toi D-Draco ! Même à s'amuser avec toi tout court haha !» dit Ron en souriant largement, ayant malgré tout de la difficulté à l'appeler par son prénom.

«Moi non plus !» dit le blond. «Par contre j'y ai rêvé…» chuchota-il à l'oreille de son petit-ami. Celui-ci lui sourit.

Ils étaient tous retournés sur les lits. Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière vint finalement les voir. Elle avait été extrêmement gentille de les laisser seuls. Elle leur dit

«Il est vingt-trois heure trente, les enfants ! Je vous ai laissé beaucoup de temps alors maintenant, ouste ! Je vais vous faire un papier pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas avertir par un professeur. Le couvre feu est passé depuis un bon bout de temps !»

Les trois adolescents se levèrent. Draco se pencha et embrassa tendrement Harry. La médicomage rougit, mais ne dit rien à ce propos.

«Monsieur Potter pourra sortir demain matin» dit-elle.

Ses amis sortirent, le laissant seul dans son lit. Épuisé par sa journée, il s'endormit très vite.

xxxXXXxxx

Ce jour-là, quand les deux anciens ennemis de toujours entrèrent dans la grande-salle main dans la main, la moitié de fille s'évanouirent. Et quand le trio Griffondoriens le plus populaire, c'est-à-dire Granger. Weasley et surtout Potter, Vint s'asseoir avec Draco Malfoy à la table des _serpentards_, l'autre moitié des Filles s'évanouit à son tour. Après un bon moment d'hébétitude collective, les Élèves retrouvèrent leurs esprits et trouvèrent vraisemblablement que c'était une Bonne idée. Dans un brouhaha incroyable, tous les adolescents se levèrent et il N'y eu bientôt plus de distinction entre les tables. Tous les élèves s'étaient Mélangés. Les professeurs se regardaient, estomaqués. À l'ancienne table des Serpentards, un blond et un brun se sourirent et commencèrent à manger.

FIN :D

xxxXXXxxx

[1] L'histoire se déroule, je dirais, dans le sixième tome ou quelque chose du genre, donc Harry n'a pas « attaqué » Draco dans les toilettes :P

Merci de m'avoir lu, moi la débutante :)


End file.
